Avalion Kreph
Avalion Kreph, also known as 'The Golden Blade', is a Watch Sergeant from Company Secundus. This Astarte hails from the lineage of the Ultramarines through the 10th Founding Chapter known as the Carbon Fists. Avalion was drafted into the Deathwatch as a way to prove himself to his Chapter that he is worthy of becoming the 1st Company Captain. History Nothing much is known about Avalion since before he joined the Chapter, except for his Father being a noble and that he was driven from home for an unknown reason, Being found at the Monasteries door. The Chaplain on duty checked the young boy for a sign of taint, him succeeding the check, Later being placed as an Aspirant. Avalion Kreph would go through the tough challenges given by the Chaplains barely managing to achieve their goal. When he finally beat the last challenge he was inducted into the scout company. While in the 10th Company Avalion would almost die several times by the hands of enemy leaders for being to confident on his abilities. After he became a true Astarte he was directly put into the 6th company as an assault marine due to the recent loses being drastic in nature. During this Stage of life Avalion learned several lessons which caught up with him in the form of an artillery shell hitting him directly into the chest. It took months for the Astarte to wake from such horrible wounds. After his awakening Avalion changed mentally, becoming more wiser upon the battlefield. Through such drastic change the Marine was worthy enough to become a Sergeant in His Chapter. But before giving him the honor to become the Sergeant of the 7th Squad he was placed for 20 Years under the long watch to prove to the chapter that he is worthy after such troubles he caused. After his first tour in the DeathWatch, Avalion was officially recognized as a Sergeant. For several tens of years he fought countless battles which would've gave him the chance to take control of the company after the previous Captains death. Currently Captain of the 6th Company. Avalion Kreph turned once again to the Watch to bring glory to his Chapter and to give him the upper edge into becoming the 1st Company Captain of the Carbon Fists. Currently serving under the Watch Fortress Surgegate as a Watch Sergeant in Company Secundus for 35 years, he became known for his brutal executions against the xeno forces encountered, especially sentient species who reached their tribal stages of life. Personality Avalion Kreph is a confident Astarte that has a very serious tone to all of his conversations with his squad. He is known to be dead-set on bringing everybody alive no matter the cost, be it casualties from other forces or his life. If no missions are available for some time, Avalion will try to contact his Chapter to tell explain about the knowledge he gathers and secrets he found, as a way to defend his chapter against the enemy whose secrets they know. After Avalion would try and form a bond with his teammates, discussing culture, beliefs and training. Appearance Avalion Kreph wears artificer-wrought Mk VII 'Aquila' pattern Power Armour with the left shoulder pauldron and entire armour of the left arm plated in silver - colours of the elite Deathwatch. The right shoulder pad is colored in his Chapter's colours and livery. His armour is adorned with a golden aquila symbol upon its chest and both poleyns (knee guards). Avalion's left greave has three golden skulls engraved upon it and a large halo covering the top of the head. Wargear The wargear possessed by Avalion Kreph is as follows: *'Artificer Mk VII 'Aquila' pattern Power Armour' *'Chainsword' *'2 Krak Grenades' *'Combi Bolter-Flamer: Uses Special Issue Ammunition' Note The Artwork (Avalion Kreph and Heraldry Shield) was created by Lord Algrim Whitefang all rights go to him. Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:MinightStrike11 Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Characters